


Good Day Sunshine

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Het, Outdoor Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Good Day Sunshine

Charlie leapt off the end of the dock and splashed into the cool water of the lake. When he resurfaced, Tonks kicked her feet, splashing him.

"Hey!" he said, then shook his head, water droplets flying everywhere. 

Tonks laughed and kicked again so he reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"No!" she cried out trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked.

"Not a chance," she replied with a wicked gleam in her eye. Before she could try to get away again, he tugged with all his strength and she fell into the water.

When she resurfaced, her hair was an ice blue colour.

"Cold?"

She moved closer to him and bit the corner of her lip. "Warm me up?"

Charlie groaned, cock beginning to stir. He reached for her under the surface of the water and pressed her body to his.

"Happily."

Tonks reached down and palmed his cock. "I can tell."

Charlie pressed his lips to hers, tasting the strawberries they'd had in their picnic lunch, one of his hands moving to her breast and fingering the pebbled nipple there. 

When her strokes on his cock became too much, Charlie wrapped his arms around her and Apparated them back to the blanket they had spread out on the grass. He then proceeded to thoroughly enjoy his most very favourite thing about the summer holidays: having sex with Tonks in the great outdoors, the risk of getting a sunburn on his arse notwithstanding.


End file.
